Service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been the development of services and technologies for enabling device users to catalog content such as e-mail, chat messaging, calendar entries, photo sharing and the like. For example, a user of a messaging or chat application may tag contacts they communicate with in various ways, such as by category or type (e.g., friend, client, prospect, etc.). By tagging, the user can more readily organize their contact lists, thereby facilitating the ease of communications with the contacts. For example, the user can send an email to all friends, or all co-workers to inform them of some relevant event. Traditionally, the capability to designate these tags are inflexible with respect to assignment of the tags, thereby likely to discourage use of such tags all together.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for an approach to tagging that is flexible and conducive to communicating with contacts.